


Perspective

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Yomiel watches the lives of Detective Jowd and his family, though it's such a painful sight to bear.





	Perspective

Kamila presses the separate cookie cutters down into the soft dough just as her mother showed her. She takes them out, leaving indentations in all kinds of different shapes. It's too difficult for her to remove them so Alma helps, carefully prying them loose and placing them on the baking sheet.

"Look at all the different shapes," she says to her small daughter. "Can you name them all?"

Kamila looks at them, her brow scrunching up in concentration. Her mother points to one. "Heart," she says.

"Yes, that's right. And this?"

"Star!" she responds eagerly.

In the end, she's managed to name all the shapes correctly. Alma praises her for being such a clever girl and gives her a kiss. She loads the cookies into the oven and soon the kitchen is filled with the aroma of baking cookies.

Yomiel watches from the ceiling lamp. People would think of this as a heart warming scene but it isn't to him. Watching the detective's wife and her dear little daughter together only makes him think of the woman he lost.

Sissel would have been a wonderful mother, he's sure. They would have had children together after they got married and she would be getting to spend time with them, teaching them about all kinds of things. His heart aches thinking of her and the potential family they never got to have.

***

Detective Jowd returns home after a long day from work, looking tired. He's just finished a big case that the division has been working hard on for the past week and it's such a relief for it to finally be over. Now he just wants to put his feet up and sit with his lovely wife in front of the fire.

Alma is just rearranging some flowers in a vase when he comes through the door. She immediately stops what she's doing and hurries over to throw her arms around his neck. Their lips meet and they kiss for a short while.

"Welcome home, honey," she speaks, beaming at him. "You look exhausted," she adds, laying a hand on his face. "That case is running you ragged, isn't it?"

"It's finally over and done with," Jowd tells her. "We managed to solve it."

"Congratulations. We should have a special dinner tonight to celebrate."

Kamila comes running into the kitchen. "Daddy!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around his legs and smiling happily.

"Hi, Kamila." Jowd bends down to hug her. "Did you have a nice day?"

She nods and holds up the sketchbook in her hands. "I drew pictures!"

"That's nice. What did you draw?"

Kamila proceeds to show him her doodles, explaining most of them as she goes along.

Yomiel thinks about how he would often come over to Sissel's house when he was finished at work. When he was tired from spending countless hours putting together computers and trying to make them run properly, it was always such a relief to come to her. They would hold each other in their arms and talk to each other about their respective days. She would cook him lovely meals or they would get takeaway. Whenever he went back to his place, he usually found himself missing her and couldn't wait to see her again.

Married life would have been so wonderful.

***

"Oh, Cabanela... you really shouldn't have." Alma holds up the slender chain which sparkles in the light. A deep blue jewel dangles on the end. "This must have cost quite a bit."

"Don't conceeern yourself with such nonsense, baby," Cabanela says cheerfully. "It's Christmas after all, the season of giving. I think it will bring out your eyes." His presents are already open before him - a classical album from Alma, a scarf from Jowd (though the detective isn't about to trade in his red one anytime soon. Besides, he finds this scarf a little too... unique for his tastes) and a wind chime that Kamila made.

"Buying jewellery for someone else's wife. That's a bit, you know." Jowd raises a eyebrow. Not that he has a problem with it. They are two of the people he trusts most in the whole world after all.

"What's the matter? Are you afraaaid she's going to like my present more than yours?"

"I think you just missed the point."

"Settle down, you two." Alma picks up her present from Jowd next and unwraps it. It turns out to be a crystal statue of a unicorn. "Oh, this is beautiful. Thank you, dear." She leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Yomiel remembers the last Christmas he spent alive - five years ago, at Sissel's house. It made a better venue than his tiny little apartment. They had a little tree sitting in the corner with just a few presents, for each other. Sissel did her best to make it look impressive, decorating it with tinsel and baubles then putting a star on the top. Their Christmas lunch was a simple affair - just the two of them eating a roast chicken together (it didn't seem worth cooking a whole turkey for just two people. Chicken was a good enough substitute.) Even if it was a small and quiet Christmas, they still enjoyed being together.

Christmas used to be a time of cheer. Now he just finds it painful.

***

It's been five years since he died and Yomiel can't take it anymore. He's sick and tired of watching them all be happy together.

Detective Jowd is so lucky to still have the woman he loves in his life, to spend every day with his loving family and being happy. How dare he be happy considering what he has done, Yomiel thinks. Does he have no remorse for stealing away the life of a man?

Because of him, Yomiel is dead, as is his fiancée. She must have been suffering so much for the few weeks before her death, mourning over her loss, until finally she found solace in that bottle of pills and some wine.

It's time to make the detective suffer. Now he will feel the same pain as Yomiel.

Today is her birthday. What an ideal day to rob her of her life. He comes over to the house and sees the little girl all alone in the kitchen. Her parents are both out at work. He wonders why they would just go off and leave her all alone at home like this. Would it have killed them to get a babysitter at least?

Yomiel comes closer and looks at what Kamila is doing. She is drawing on a large sheet of paper. It looks awfully complicated but he figures that it's meant to be a contraption of some kind. Some helpful notes have been added, telling him how exactly the contraption is meant to work. It starts with the tennis ball rolling off the fan and ends with Cupid rising and firing its arrow toward the table. That will light the cake and set off the party poppers.

It's supposed to be a birthday surprise for her mother, he realises. The little girl is certainly smart to come up with something like this and at such a young age too.

Yomiel looks around the room and his gaze falls upon the gun. He smirks.

Maybe he can make some improvements to this contraption.


End file.
